Eclipse
by The Aura King
Summary: The devil has stripped Hope from the world and seeks to devour all the remnants left behind. But the Goddess shall return to the world once more and bring change to it.


Welcome to my latest idea, a Rwby/Madoka Magica fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How long had she been kept here? Days? Years? Centuries? She wasn't sure any more; all she knew for sure was that all she loved had been taken away from her.

"How are you my dear?"

The one who spoke was but a young girl, no older than 14. Her long black hair reached the small of her back, with a large red bow on the side of her head. She wore a revealing dress that frayed into a feather like design near the bottom.

She walked out of the shadows and pressed a hand against the bars of her cage.

The prison she has been held in was nothing more than a massive bird cage with golden bars reaching so high she lost track of them. It was a massive thing stretching several yards from end to end. A massive circular pink bed placed in the dead center of the cage, with a small makeup stand nearby and a small table with seats nearby as well. Bordering the bars of her cage was a ring of flowers growing. The inside of the cage was filled with light that never spread out more than an inch from the bars before the light was devoured by the darkness.

Still she gave no response to the girl, her anger at her never abating no matter how many times she pleaded for her attention.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still mad at me after all this time." She could just imagine the sickening pout on her jailors face. "How long are you gonna stay mad at me? It's been so long, why are you still holding onto that grudge?" How long was she intending on keeping her here? "Come on now, why we can't go back to the good old days?" Ok that was it.

"The "good old days" are dead," she said harshly, "and you killed them." Nothing more needed to be said.

Her visitor was finally quiet and soon left her alone in her prison once more.

But the mention of the good old days was something she hadn't thought of for a long time. Way before her capture, when she was just a normal girl living an everyday life. Long before the shades were created and destroyed everything she loved and held dear. Now she sits here in this prison waiting for the world to end, powerless to stop it.

A sweet giggle broke her train of thought as her jailor returned earlier than she thought and in the corner of her eye she saw a glowing pink ball of light grasped in the hands of the jailer. How many more people have her pets slain to get that she wondered.

"Soon," her jailer said like an excited child waiting for a reward, "you shall be whole once more. And then your torn wings will become beautiful once more." The euphoria in her voice made her shiver in disgust, the fact that countless others will die to see her goal come to fruition. "Never will your gift be used by the unworthy," She said with malice and disgust. She's still hung over on this? And her jailer said that she should let go of her grudge. "And soon we shall be reunited with the others."

What?

"Oh, did that get your attention finally?" That infuriating smile had to be on her face, like the cat that got the cream. "The incubators have finally located two of the four." She couldn't resist asking now, but she refused to give in to her captors will. "Aren't you curious as to who they are?" Dammit.

"Who… who are they?" she begrudgingly said.

There was silence before she felt smugness radiate from her captor, happy that she gave in at least a tiny bit.

"They are Mami and Nagisa." Those two… "Sayaka has proven tricky to find and we have a lead on where Kyoko might be." The whimsical tones she made caused her scowl, knowing she'll slaughter thousands in an attempt to get them back. All for some twisted desire meant to make her happy.

"Soon we will be together _Madoka._ Then your wings will be restored and they will be beautiful!" The excitement in her voice was near a peak and only reminded Madoka of how unstable she was.

But the mention of her wings made her look to the mirror on her makeup stand. Her hair and dress hadn't changed since her ascension to a goddess but her wings were frayed and torn. Her wings have been clipped metaphorically and literally in her case. The fact that she's been kept in a bird cage was just painfully ironic.

"They were beautiful but you were the one to damage them in an attempt to keep me caged, _Homura,_ " Madoka hissed.

The pink ball floated out of Homura's hands and merged with her wings restoring a good number of her feathers. But it left a sickening feeling going through her. The amount of energy she gained wasn't insignificant by any means, over several thousand people were killed just to collect this.

"It was to keep you safe!" she yelled, slamming against the bars with a bang. "You won't suffer anymore! No more despair to burden yourself with. The magical girl system has ended so you won't need to burden yourself anymore!"

"And is the cost worth it!?" Madoka snarled.

"YES!" Her maddened voice cracked. "I'd do it endlessly just so you won't suffer! Why don't you get that?" Her screaming was getting on her nerves. She heard Homura take a deep breath afterword. "I see you are upset. I'll let you have some time to calm down and then we can have a tea party! You loved to have them with the others." It was quiet as soon as she finished.

Looking around it seems like Homura really left her alone. This was her chance, one she had been waiting who knows how long. Walking over to the entrance of her cage, she swiped knife from a tea set on the small table on her way over. Peering through the bar she spotted the key hole and reached through the bar so she could maneuver the knife into the keyhole. She had only one shot at this so she couldn't fail, she must succeed. She could feel the knife moving through the parts of the lock as she tried to reach the back. Shifting it between parts she finally got the knife to the back, now to get the lock to open. Minutes soon felt like hours as she tried to get the door to open, her hands jerked mora and more the longer it took, for Homura could return at any second.

She heard a click…

She let loose laughter as tears fell from her eyes, and with a large smile took her first steps outside the cage in who knows how long. The moment she did she felt the power that was restrained in her body stretch like a dog kept in a cramped cage for so long; ready to be called at a moment's notice.

With but a mere whim she was gone, heading to the Remnants of her world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madoka should have calmed down by now, she was sure. Homura returned back to the cage hoping that she would have calmed down, and then they could have a tea party like they did with Mami and the others.

The moment she arrived her heart and body froze. The cage was open. That's not right, it should never be open or Madoka could get out. Looking inside the cage only solidified her fear, Madoka was gone.

"Madoka? Come on. This game of hide and seek isn't very fun!" she shrieked, "Come out Madoka and we'll have a tea party, and I can brush your hair!" her voice reached a fever pitch but silence was all that responded to her.

"I see… so you truly left." She muttered, "well then I'll just have to find you again…"

Turning to the side and with a wave of her hand a portal opened up. Without turning to it she spoke, "Salem, I have a job for you of the utmost importance"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The main idea for those that are a bit confused where in the madoka time line this stuff happens, this is post an au alternate ending of rebellion where Homura snaps instead of trapping madoka in an illusion.


End file.
